


Truth or Dare

by onecanary



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Crush, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Yuffie being a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecanary/pseuds/onecanary
Summary: Shenanigans ensue at a college party. Short little drabble.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what life is anymore. I just love these two and I can't get enough of them. Also - to those of you providing constant support on "Support" (ah! See what I did there?) You have NO idea how much you and your reviews mean to me! :)

"Truth or dare?"

Cloud pushes his thick black frames up the bridge of his nose with his index finger, pieces of his shaggy platinum blonde hair pressed between his frames and temples. He takes a swig from his beer bottle as it dribbles down his chin, staining his white t-shirt. 

"D-dare," he answered quietly, his cheeks flushed, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Cloud thought dare was a safer choice. They would just ask him to do or say something embarrassing or stupid, but it didn't mean he had to agree with it, he just had to do it. But if he had to tell the truth, that wasn't something he would be able to deny or excuse later. 

"I dare you to take a rip," Yuffie says, snapping her fingers at a pudgy boy holding a large water pipe in his lap. 

"Yuf, come on," Aerith argues. "He doesn't do this kind of stuff. Just leave him alone." 

"No time like the present," Yuffie shrugs, leaning forward, pulling the bong from the pudgy boy's grip and passing it to Cloud's clumsy hands. "Right, Cloud?" 

Aerith has her knees pulled tight to her chest, sitting on the arm of an oversized chair. Zack laughs next to her, his arms crossed behind his head, sprawled in the chair. Aerith pushes herself off the arm with her palms, sitting cross-legged in front of Cloud. 

Zack was friends with Aerith. Zack was friends with everyone. He was always one of the loudest at parties and was not secretive about his flirting. Cloud wondered if that was the type of guy Aerith liked.

"You don't have to do this," she whispers in his ear, her warm thin hand on his bicep. 

He nods. "I don't know how," he admits, his mouth frowning. 

Aerith pulls the bong from Cloud's hands and holds the mouthpiece up to his lips. 

Zack tosses her a lighter from his back pocket. 

"I'm gonna light this," she says, holding the lighter up to the bowl, "start inhaling, until this whole chamber fills with smoke. Once I lift this, inhale until the smoke clears and hold it in your mouth, okay?" Her eyes are wide, focusing intently on his face. 

Cloud does as she says, his cheeks puffed until he coughs wildly, smoke filling the air around him and Aerith. She places the bowl back in the down-stem and waves her hand in front of her face. "You okay?" she asks, suppressing her laughter. Cloud nods and covers his mouth, still coughing. 

"That'll get ya there," Zack guffaws, and the entire room follows in suit. Aerith rolls her eyes and tells him to shut up. She rubs her hand gently over Cloud's back. 

"How do you feel?" She asks him, her hand still on his back. His pupils had already constricted, accentuating his impossibly blue eyes. He removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. 

"I'm okay," he says, releasing another cough into his fist. 

"You want another, Cloudy?" Yuffie asks, kneeling next to him. "You're so cute." 

Cloud shakes his head, handing the bong back to Yuffie, enjoying the warmth of Aerith's hand still rubbing his back. "No, thank you," he tells her. 

"Alright, Aer, your turn, baby girl," Yuffie continued, setting the bong next to her feet and taking a long pull from the bottle of vodka they were passing around. "Truth or dare?" 

A loud crash and yelling came from the kitchen as someone yelled, 'butterfingers!' The entire kitchen erupted in laughter, as the small group in the living room watched, their faces screwed up. 

"I'm not playing," Aerith answered Yuffie, giving Cloud's shoulder a squeeze and returning to her spot on the chair's arm. 

Cloud liked Aerith. She was really nice, and she was the only reason he was at this party. He and his mom had met Aerith on their first day on campus. They couldn't find the commons, and they spotted Aerith as she hummed along to the music in her headphones, her backpack hiked up over her shoulders. Cloud's mom had stopped her, even though he had begged her not to, and she happily escorted them to the commons. Aerith and his mother got on like best friends. She told Aerith how great it would be if she could look after him, and he wanted to crawl into a corner and die. His mom kissed him on the cheek, and they said their goodbyes as she made her long trip back home. Cloud and Aerith had lunch together that day and found out they shared a few classes together. She always asked if he wanted to hang out or come to parties with her. He finally agreed to this one. 

"Oh, come on, party pooper!" Yuffie yelled as the rest of the group pressured her too. 

"Fine, dare," Aerith answered, leaning on her palm. Yuffie's eyes moved from Aerith to Cloud and back to Aerith. 

"I dare you to make out with Cloud. Like super make out." 

"What the hell is a 'super make out'?" Aerith asked, using air quotes. 

"Whatever you want it to be," Yuffie shrugged, her eyebrows wiggling in Aerith's direction. 

The group in the living room cheered as Aerith watched Cloud's eyes dart back and forth between them. His mouth parted. He was violently high after one rip, and she found it adorable. She found everything about Cloud adorable, though. His cute little turtleneck sweaters and soft hair and thick frames. He had these thick black eyelashes that pressed against his lenses, outlining his gorgeous almond-shaped eyes that were this fantastic blue and green color. His skin was soft and pale. Light freckles sprinkled across his high cheekbones. His full pink lips were usually set in a straight line. His eyes met hers as the side of his mouth turned up. She leaned over towards him, holding herself up on her wrists. 

"Do you wanna do this?" she whispered. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about this before. Admittedly, she had had three dreams featuring Cloud since they had met, which we're not exactly G rated. His soft, urgent mouth would usually explore her body, and his wild hair would tickle her all over. 

"If you want to," he answered, clearing his throat. 

"You should take your glasses off," she suggested. 

He nodded and set them on the carpet next to him. He wiped his hands on his pants and licked his lips. He was nervous, and it only made Aerith smile more. By now, most of the other party-goers had filled the living room. Aerith sat on her heels. Her knees pressing against Cloud's. She gently pressed her fingers on his cheek and tried to comfort him by rubbing her thumb along his freckles. His eyes were darting all over her face, and she giggled, watching his lips. 

"Breathe," she chuckled. 

He nodded, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply through his nose. He smelled terrific, like soap and a super light scent of cologne. Aerith suddenly felt nervous. Her heartbeat growing louder. She tilted her head and coaxed him towards her with her hand, closing her eyes when their lips touched. She held him like that for a moment. Both of them still, as she smiled against his lips. She pressed herself a little harder against him and started moving her mouth. He exhaled loudly and followed her moves. His shaky fingers rested against her waist. She sat up off her heels and supported herself against him, her other hand cradling his other cheek. 

She moved her tongue carefully against his lips, coaxing his mouth open. He obliged as she pushed her tongue over his teeth. He pulled her closer, his hands and lips more urgent, giving her the confidence to be a bit more adventurous inside his mouth. She fell into his lap, her elbows against his chest. She moved her fingers to his neck, settling in his hair. She was utterly lost in him. She knew everyone was probably staring, but she didn't give a shit. Cloud tasted good, and he smelled good, and he felt good. He felt really good. When she felt his soft, gentle tongue against hers, she moaned loudly and straddled him. This was better than her dreams. 

"Christ, should we leave you two alone?" Yuffie teased. 

Aerith pulled away. Cloud's cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen. She wanted to keep kissing him, but she pulled herself off his lap, missing his fingers tight on her hips. She stretched her shirt back down, not realizing it had ridden up. Cloud cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. Aerith scanned the room. Everyone was staring at them. Some were clapping or giving them the thumbs up. Some had their eyebrows raised or were whispering into their hands at the person next to them. 

She held out her hand to help Cloud up, but she hadn't realized how heavy he would feel when he took her hand. She stumbled back against him, hitting his nose and mouth hard, crushing his glasses beneath him. He grabbed her shoulders and held her up in his lap. He winced as Aerith watched blood, starting to pool out his nose. 

"Shit! Cloud! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She was frantic, grabbing his face in her hands. 

He shook his head softly, leaning his head back, his eyes closed tightly. She pulled the oversized pink ribbon from her hair, letting the half pony fall loose over her shoulders. 

"I'm fine," he whispered, still holding her shoulders. 

"Here," she said to him, pinching the bridge of his nose, holding the ribbon over his nostrils, soaking up the blood. 

He opened his eyes and stared at her. "You're really pretty," he said. 

Aerith snorted. "Thank you." 

Yuffie came back with a kitchen towel that Aerith placed over her hair ribbon on his mouth and nose. She pulled Cloud to the bathroom, leaving the shattered lenses on the carpet. 

"I'm really sorry about your glasses," she said, helping him sit on the toilet seat and leaning in front of him. 

"No big deal," he shrugged, "I have a few pairs. They're mostly for reading anyway." 

She nodded, pulling the towel and ribbon away from his face accessing the damage. 

"Looks like the bleeding is stopping. Want me to walk you home?" 

He nodded as Aerith pressed the ribbon and towel against his nose again.

The cool night air bit at their skin as they stepped out on the front porch and made their way to Cloud's dorm. 

"I'm really sorry for nearly killing you," Aerith said, her hands clasped behind her back as they walked side by side. 

"No worries," Cloud laughed, holding the towel on his face.

"How do you feel?" 

"I think I'll survive." 

They both laughed as Aerith filled the silence with stories and questions about Cloud's childhood. When they stood in front of Cloud's dorm, he turned to her, pulling the fabric from his face, "You gonna be okay getting home?" 

She chuckled. "I'm about two minutes from you. I think I'll manage." 

He shook his head softly and glanced at his feet. "Will you text me when you get home?" 

"Of course. It's the least I can do!" she laughed. 

"Thanks for inviting me, Aerith, and taking care of me." 

"I had fun with you." She smiled. 

The side of his mouth lifted as they watched each other in silence for a short moment. 

"I'm sorry I probably ruined your ribbon, do you want it back?" He asked. 

Aerith waved her hand in front of her face and winked at Cloud. "Don't worry about it. Keep it! Think of it as a memento." Aerith stepped back and waved. 

"Goodnight, Cloud." 

"Goodnight, Aerith," he said, giving her a small smile. He rubbed the unsoiled ends of her ribbon between his fingers. He would definitely keep it as a memento. 


End file.
